What The World Finally Realized
by Seedrakton
Summary: I'd like to offer a story where a character is very real. Where the characters are older. Where romance blossoms in an unnatural way. Read it if you're interested.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I want to make this point clear, My story is made for a mature audience. The prologue is fairly light, but it will get darker once it goes on, maybe as dark as the Tiger Chronicles. (By the way, if your reading this Crazy Rob, I seriously think you should get a book published or something, your writing style really inspires me.) Of course, if you're not old enough to read this, please don't stray into unknown territory till the time is right. Cheers, and enjoy my story. I hope I can stay motivated and continue writing stories, of course, I would also like to do so with great support. Enjoy!

P.S. This may be important. I'm really disappointed that half of the stories usually have Calvin either outgrowing Hobbes, Or sticking to him forever, but just as a toy. I would like to offer an alternative. Read to find out.

* * *

**What The World Finally Realized**

Prologue

A scream sounded from upstairs. He rushed up. His parents never screamed, only yelled, though that has been reduced in large amounts over the last few years.

He rushed to the slightly off balanced door. Must of damaged it moving in that new desk. Or the bench press.

That didn't matter now.

Something was off.

The faces on his parents weren't all that shocked him.

"Calvin, what's...this?"

He looked around, and scanned his room quickly.

"Uh, I see Hobbes, my bench press, some textbooks, and-"

"Calvin." His father calmly turned to face him. But his eyes cheated him.

And then he saw it; the fear, the shock. Normal for most parents, especially his.

Calvin also saw something else. Not sure what it was, he muttered.

"You find something you didn't like"

He faced Hobbes.

"Buddy, something wrong here?"

Hobbes scratched his hair, and stretched out his back. Sitting back up, he cracked his neck. Finally, he yawned and looked up.

"What can I say other than the obvious Calvin."

Calvin sighed, exasperated at his life-long friend's at times nonchalant attitude.

"Keep it simple Hobbes, this is actually serious."

"Fine, fine. I think your parents know I'm real"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I had a serious case of writer's block! If you notice, this chapter is really a buildoff for the main story, so please bear with me as I fix up the past sequences before heading off towards the real story, No villains yet, but trust me, the villain is- well, I won't spoil it yet. Cya guys later.

* * *

**What The World Finally Realized**

****Chapter 1

"Life is a bit different now, isn't it?"

"That's a complete understatement Hobbes, and you know it"

Peeking outside of his window, Calvin sighed at the sea of people huddled around his house. As Hobbes explained to him that his parents could see him in his anthropomorphic form, phone calls were being made and emails were being dished out to basically all the people Calvin could think of. Three hours later, with questions from relatives, provoking interviews from news channels, and behind-the-door investigations by even the likes of the CIA, people still were amazed and had no intention to leave. Heck, he even saw a few tents and a makeshift campfire. Amused, yet also upset, Calvin slid off his bench press and threw a towel over his shower. Turning on the water, he slid into the hot bath, and as if the hot water was a needle signaling sudden pain, he suddenly realized something. Calvin had always been ignored and made fun off for carrying a "stuffed tiger". Now he was like a circus show's main attraction. Life beforehand was especially rough, specifically in middle school. Either ostracized completely, or publicly humiliated for enjoying the company of Hobbes, Calvin had resorted to making a hidden pocket in his backpack to evade the insults and taunts that he endured for three, grueling years. He still used that backpack.

Afraid that Calvin was moving toward a state of depression, his parents had sent him to therapy and shoved him into team sports and clubs, but he never really was accepted by them. His mental state only became worse and weakened. By the time he had completed middle school, Calvin avoided even making eye contact with his peers or teachers. By the end of the eighth grade, the taunts and insults had vanished, and people were generally kind to him, but he could never truly talk or walk beside his former bullies and tormentors as an equal. Luckily, life had become much better, thanks to her. Smiling, Calvin remembered the girl who had stabilized his life and had become his only friend. Really, if it weren't for her, he probably would have become a messed up kid.

She had moved away at the start of middle school. Without anybody to poke fun at or occasionally converse with during the day, Calvin realized he had lost his second friend. Sure, Hobbes helped him survive the rest of middle school, but even he couldn't stop the constant suffering Calvin had endured during that time period. Hidden in a backpack pocket for three years, Hobbes felt ashamed that he was being protected, and all he could do was watch as Calvin's eyes became dull over the three years from his ever-growing pains. After his graduation, Calvin remembered he had cried out of relief, now freed from his years in middle school. But after a few days of relaxation, he once again became stressed thinking about how high school would further affect his heart and head. Fortunately, after a month of having hypothetical scenarios played out through his head, she came back.

One day, alone with Hobbes at his house, Calvin heard a knock in his front door. Peeking out a window, he saw a girl around his age waiting outside his door. He ignored it, believing it to be a middle school tormentor trying to apologize to him. Several hours later, however, his mind ventured back to her, and he decided to peek out of the door. What he saw shocked him. The girl had stood for three hours at his door. He whipped open the door and was greeted with a small smile from the girl.

"Uh, hello, do I know you?"

The girl bent over, holding her sides, and laughed, which made Calvin wonder if he was going to be insulted once again. He really wasn't good with people.

"You do, silly, think it over."

Calvin reached into his database of memories, trying to match the stranger with anyone he knew. Being bullied for most of middle school had left him with a very strong pictographic memory. Yet he couldn't find a single match.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know who you are. I also really don't like talking to people, so I gu-"

"Geez Calvin, you really are a clueless noodlehead."

It hit him. It couldn't possibly be. But it was. Gone was the bowl cut brown hair and strap-em-up trousers, now replaced with a simple dress and medium length hair. No longer just a smart little girl, but a very pretty girl as well. Standing in front of him was his long lost friend.

Susie Derkins.

Filled with emotions, and not thinking, just reacting, he hugged her and began to cry. This was not out of relief or pain. This was out of the thing he had once held in his palm, stolen from him and never returned. He was crying tears of happiness.

"Its going to be all right Calvin, please, just trust me."

Wiping his tears, he smiled. He didn't know what he could say, and he really didn't think he could say anything at that point. But he managed a few words, small in length, but large in emotion.

"Thank you."

And from a small corner in the house, a tiger also smiled, a single tear dropping from his eye.


End file.
